


Der Pirat

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Als die ISS Enterprise einen Frachter aufbringt, findet sich unter der Beute ein außergewöhnliches Kind, dass das Leben des Ersten Offizier radikal verändert.





	Der Pirat

Titel: Der Pirat  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Autor: Charena / Juni 2002  
Charaktere: James T. Kirk, Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Saavik, Sarek [Vergangenheit], Originalcharaktere  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock, Sarek/m [Vergangenheit], Sarek/f [Vergangenheit]  
Rating: Mirror-Universum, Death!fic, NC-17/ab 18, Gewalt, Sklaverei, Vergewaltigung und off-screen Kindesmissbrauch  
Worte: 11.390  
Beta: T‘Len

 

Summe: Als die ISS Enterprise einen Frachter aufbringt, findet sich unter der Beute ein außergewöhnliches Kind, dass das Leben des Ersten Offizier radikal verändert. 

Wichtige Anmerkung: Dies ist eine Mirror-Universum-Story und bezieht sich auf die Episode „Mirror, Mirror“ (Staffel 2 / Episode 4) – wer erinnert sich nicht an Spock mit Bart? - und dort herrschen rauere Sitten, um es gelinde auszudrücken. Außerdem unterscheiden sich die Charaktere doch erheblich von ihren Spiegelbildern. Und wenn ich Death!fic schreibe, meine ich, es sterben Hauptcharaktere, nicht die mit den roten Hemden. Wer sich jetzt noch traut, weiter zu lesen, ist herzlich eingeladen, mir ins Kaninchenloch zu folgen ;)

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

 

Leidenschaftslos sah der vulkanische Erste Offizier der ISS Enterprise einen Moment lang zu, wie sein Captain die "Fracht" begutachtete. Seine Hand glitt zu unbewusst an seine Schulter und über eine Stelle unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins, wo - unter dem blauen Uniformhemd verborgen - das Mal seiner Schande lag. Er räusperte sich. 

Die „Fracht“ bestand aus einer Gruppe von sechs halbwüchsigen Mädchen und Jungen, die sie an Bord eines Sklavenschiffes "auffanden". Der Captain des kleinen Frachters hatte den tödlichen Fehler begangen, zu fliehen, als ihn die Scanner des Imperialen Flaggschiffes erfassten und ihm angeordnet wurde, Frachtdaten und Flugziel zu übermitteln. Wäre er dieser Anordnung nachgekommen, so hätte er nach Bezahlung einer angemessenen "Steuer" seinen Flug unbehelligt fortsetzen können. So jedoch hatte das große Sternenschiff mit seinen leistungsfähigeren Triebwerken den Frachter rasch eingeholt. Während starke Traktorstrahlen das kleinere Transportschiff an Ort und Stelle hielten, beamte ein Enterkommando unter Befehl des Ersten Offiziers hinüber. Der Captain des Frachters und seine Crew wurden einer Befragung unterzogen, die unbefriedigend ergebnislos blieb - und anschließend getötet. 

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass imperiale Schiffe jedes Sklaven-, Privat- oder Handelsschiff und jeden Transporter plünderten, der das Unglück hatte, ihre Flugbahn zu kreuzen, um die schlechte Besoldung aufzubessern - obwohl dies Piraterie war und mit dem Tod bestraft wurde. Doch wo sich kein Ankläger fand, war auch kein Richter... 

Wer mit dem Leben davonkommen wollte, zahlte und schwieg. 

Und wer es für klüger hielt, zu fliehen oder sich weigerte, für seinen "Schutz" zu bezahlen... nun... den kostete es in der Regel das Leben, seine Fracht wurde beschlagnahmt und das Schiff zerstört. 

Die Kinder - das Jüngste höchstens zwölf, das Älteste vielleicht siebzehn Jahre alt - drängten sich angstvoll aneinander. Sie wussten nicht, was ihnen bevorstand, doch sie spürten die Bedrohung, die von den fremden Männern ausging.

Der Captain der ISS Enterprise, James Kirk, wandte sich von einem etwa vierzehnjährigen Mädchen ab und seinem Ersten Offizier zu. Er wirkte verärgert. "Was ist? Ich wollte nicht gestört werden."

"Das Sklavenschiff wurde zerstört, wie Sie angeordnet haben, Sir", meldete der Vulkanier steif. "Wir sind auf unseren ursprünglichen Kurs zurückgekehrt."

Kirk nickte zufrieden. Er zerrte das Mädchen, mit dem er sich gerade näher beschäftigt hatte, von der Gruppe weg und gab ihr einen Stoß, so dass sie zu Spocks Füßen auf dem Boden landete. Ihre exotisch orangefarbene Haut und das grüne Haar leuchteten selbst im matten Licht des Besprechungsraums. 

Der Vulkanier sah sie nicht an, sondern hielt die Augen auf seinen Captain gerichtet. "Sir?", erkundigte er sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Eine kleine Anerkennung für gute Arbeit, Spock", entgegnete Kirk. Er grinste, als sich das Gesicht seines Ersten Offiziers verhärtete.

"Captain, darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich nicht..."

"Es ist ein Befehl, Spock!", unterbrach ihn Kirk gefährlich leise. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Wenn du die hier nicht willst, dann such' dir etwas unter den anderen aus."

"Bei allem Respekt, Sir. Ich..." 

Nun wurde der Vulkanier von einem Handgemenge und einer fluchenden Wache unterbrochen. Aus dem Kreis der Kinder war ein kleines, etwa zehn- bis zwölfjähriges Mädchen ausgebrochen und versuchte zu fliehen. 

Weit kam sie nicht, denn Kirk hatte natürlich nicht nur im Besprechungsraum, sondern auch an der Tür Wachen postiert, um nicht gestört zu werden. Sie hatten das Kind aufgegriffen und zurückbefördert. Dabei biss das Mädchen, das sich verzweifelt wehrte, einen der Wächter in die Hand. Sie strampelte wild mit den Beinen, fauchte und schlug nach den beiden Männern, die sie vor Kirk auf den Boden warfen. Sofort rappelte sie sich auf und funkelte sie böse an. Sie erinnerte Spock an eine terranische Wildkatze und wie ein solches Tier kauerte sie angriffsbereit da, das Gesicht verzerrt und halb von ihren wirren Haarsträhnen bedeckt. Ihre Lippen waren mit dem Blut des Wächters verschmiert.

Kirk verzog den Mund. "Was ist das für ein tollwütiges Vieh", meinte er abfällig und gab ihr einen Tritt mit dem Fuß. Das Mädchen stieß ein Zischen aus, doch sie schrie nicht auf, obwohl der Tritt heftig genug gewesen war, um sie mehrere Meter weit zu befördern. "Geh' in die Krankenstation und lass' die Wunde versorgen, Idiot", befahl Kirk der verletzten Wache, ohne weiter auf sie zu achten. Er wies auf das andere Mädchen mit der orangefarbenen Haut. "Dann ist die eben für McCoy." 

Der Mann nickte, zerrte das weinende Mädchen auf die Beine und verließ mit ihr den Raum, die verletzte Hand an die Brust gedrückt.

Der Captain wandte sich wieder an seinen Ersten Offizier. "Triff deine Wahl", meinte er kühl. "Jetzt!"

Spocks Blick glitt über die Kinder - und zu der kleinen Wildkatze, die zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag. Sie reizte als einzige seine Neugier. "Dann wähle ich sie", sagte er tonlos, sein Interesse verschleiernd.

Ungläubig folgte Kirk seinem Blick. "Die da? Dieses kleine Biest?" Als Spock nickte, zuckte der Mensch mit den Schultern. "Gut. Nimm' sie dir. Du kannst dann gehen." Er wandte sich wieder der Gruppe zu, um diesmal einen Jungen hervor zu zerren, der nicht älter als fünfzehn sein mochte. Nur eine kleine Höckerkette auf der Stirn und ein Blick auf die nackten, dreizehigen Füße zeigte seine Angehörigkeit zu einem Volk namens Kar'IthU, die entfernt mit den feindlichen Klingonen verwandt waren, jedoch ohne deren kriegerisches Naturell zu besitzen. Kirk winkte seiner Wache und befahl ihnen, den Jungen in seine Kabine zu bringen. 

Spock trat zu der Wildkatze, die sich eben aufsetzte. Sie zuckte zurück, als er sie am Arm ergriff und auf die Beine zog, doch gab keinen Laut von sich. Er schickte sich an, mit ihr den Besprechungsraum zu verlassen, als erneut Kirks Stimme erklang. 

"Viel Vergnügen bei der Zähmung der kleinen Raubkatze, Spock", wünschte er spöttisch.

Der Vulkanier versteifte sich, doch sein Gesicht war unbewegt, als er sich umwandte, um dem höhnischen Blick seines Kommandanten zu begegnen. "Captain", meinte er und neigte höflich den Kopf. Dann verließ er den Raum, das Mädchen folgte ihm widerstandslos, ihre Angriffslust schien sich vorerst erschöpft zu haben. 

 

* * *

 

In seinem Quartier angekommen, befahl Spock ihr, an der Tür zu warten, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch trat. Er beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, als er das Interkom einschaltete und sah ihren Blick zu den antiken Waffen gleiten, welche die Wand hinter dem Bett schmückten. Also war der Kampfgeist der Wildkatze doch noch nicht völlig erloschen... 

Die mürrische Stimme des Chefarztes der ISS Enterprise tönte mit einiger Verspätung aus dem Gerät. "Verdammt, Spock. Was ist los? Ich bin beschäftigt."

Die Neigungen und Vorlieben des Arztes kennend, konnte er sich vorstellen, womit... "Ich bedauere die Störung, Doktor McCoy", entgegnete der Vulkanier kalt. "Aber ich benötige Sie in meiner Kabine."

Einen Moment lang war es still. Als McCoy dann antwortete, klang seine Stimme amüsiert. "Ich habe von Jim bereits gehört, dass Sie sich eine Wildkatze ausgesucht haben. Hatten Sie es so eilig, das kleine Biest ins Bett zu bekommen? Na gut, ich bin gleich da." Dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Spock wandte sich vom Schreibtisch ab - und dem Mädchen zu. Sie hockte neben der Tür auf dem Boden, die Hände gegen die Seite gepresst, wo sie Kirks Tritt getroffen hatte. "Wie heißt du?", fragte er. 

Sie zeigte die Zähne und fauchte ihn an. Er hob eine Augenbraue und ging zu ihr. Als er sie an der Schulter packte und hochzog, begann sie sich zu wehren. Als sie sich von ihm losreißen konnte und wegrennen wollte, stolperte sie und fiel auf den Boden. Dabei glitt ihr verfilztes, schwarzes Haar von den Ohren weg und Spock sah, dass diese spitz zuliefen. Er zog sie erneut auf und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Schwarze Augen funkelten ihn wütend an. Seit mehr als drei Jahrzehnten gab es auf Vulkan nach einem Machtwechsel keine Sklaven mehr, also musste sie eine Rihannsu sein. 

"Wie heißt du und woher kommst du?", fragte er erneut - diesmal in der Sprache ihrer vermutlichen Ursprungswelt. Sie erstarrte in seinem Griff, was er als Zeichen deutete, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, doch blieb stumm.

Spock griff mit der freien Hand nach ihrem Oberteil und riss es mit einem Ruck auf. Die wulstigen Narben eines stümperhaft eingebrannten, vulkanischen Clanzeichens schimmerten grünlich auf der hellen Haut. Er strich seine Form mit den Fingern nach, wie um so zu bestätigen, was seine Augen nicht glauben wollten. 

Abrupt ließ er sie los und wich von ihr zurück. Das Mal musste eine Fälschung sein, ein Versuch des Sklavenhändlers, ihre wahre Herkunft zu verschleiern. Es gab keine vulkanischen Sklaven Da es sich um Verbündete des Imperiums handelte, war der Handel mit Rihannsu-Sklaven illegal. Ebenso wie der Verkauf von vulkanischen Sklaven. Doch da Vulkan freiwillig die Isolation von den anderen Völkern des Imperiums gesucht hatte, nahm man es mit diesem Verbot nicht so genau, solange die betreffende Person nicht direkt auf Vulkan geboren war. Es gab auf genug anderen Planeten vulkanische Niederlassungen... 

Die Wildkatze betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, ihre Augen folgten ihm, als er von ihr weg und hinter den Schreibtisch trat. Das Summen des Türmelders durchbrach die Stille und Spock betätigte den Türöffner. McCoy kam herein. Und stieß mit dem Mädchen zusammen, das eine Chance zur Flucht entdeckt hatte und aufgesprungen war.

"KROYKA!" 

Der vulkanische Befehl ließ beide erstarren. McCoy fing sich ziemlich rasch wieder und schob sie von sich. Das Mädchen sank zitternd auf dem Boden in sich zusammen. "Was war das denn?", erkundigte sich McCoy neugierig. 

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen meinte der Vulkanier: "Untersuchen Sie sie. Ich will wissen, woher sie kommt und wie alt sie ist."

Mit einem mürrischen Brummen zog der Arzt einen Scanner hervor und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen. Als er die ersten Angaben ablas, runzelte er die Stirn. "Sie ist... vulkanoider Abstammung, soviel ist sicher. Aber ohne Bluttest kann ich nicht sagen, ob sie romulanisch oder vulkanisch ist. Sie ist etwa zwölf Jahre alt, aber zu klein für ihr Alter. Ansonsten scheint sie sauber zu sein, keine Krankheiten. Sie hat ein paar Prellungen, Blutergüsse und Abfallprodukte im Blut, die auf Drogen hinweisen, aber keine äußerlichen oder inneren Verletzungen. Das Hymen ist intakt." Er sah auf. "Sonst noch was, dass Sie wissen müssen?", erkundigte er sich sarkastisch.

Der Vulkanier schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich möchte das Ergebnis des Bluttests so rasch wie möglich", meinte er tonlos. "Und verabreichen Sie ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel. Ich habe genug von ihren Fluchtversuchen."

"Wie Sie wünschen, Commander", entgegnete McCoy sauer. Für den Abend hatte er andere Pläne gehabt, als für diesen Bastard eine Blutanalyse durchzuführen. Er zog einen Injektor aus dem Medikit an seinem Gürtel und gab ihr eine beruhigende Droge. Dann entnahm er ihr mit einem anderen Instrument eine kleine Menge Blut. Das Mädchen zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. McCoy richtete sich auf und verstaute seine Geräte wieder in der Tasche. "Das wird sie bis morgen Vormittag ruhig halten", meinte er. "Dann müssen Sie entweder so mit ihr fertig werden oder ich gebe ihr eine erneute Dosis."

"Das wird nicht notwendig sein." Spock sah, wie sie Mühe hatte, die Augen offen zu halten. Er trat hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, hob sie hoch - wogegen sie sich nur noch schwach wehrte - und trug sie in den Schlafbereich hinter den Raumteiler. 

Als er zurückkehrte, grinste McCoy anzüglich. "Ich wollte schon immer wissen, welcher Typ Frau Sie anspr..."

"Ich erwarte dann die Ergebnisse der Blutanalyse noch heute Abend, Doktor McCoy", unterbrach ihn Spock.

Der Arzt presste verärgert die Lippen zusammen. "Natürlich, Commander", erwiderte er, drehte sich dann ruckartig um und verließ grußlos die Kabine. 

Spock sah ihm einen Moment nach. Er trat wieder an den Schreibtisch und verriegelte die Tür. Dann begab er sich in den Schlafbereich. Das Beruhigungsmittel hatte seine Wirkung getan - die Wildkatze schlief. Spock trat ans Bett und zog das zerrissene Oberteil zur Seite, um nochmals die Narbe zu betrachten...

Einige Zeit später drang das Summen des Interkoms in seine Gedanken. Er stand auf, um den Ruf vom Schreibtisch aus zu beantworten. Es war Kirk, der ihn sofort in seine Kabine beorderte. Der Vulkanier bestätigte und schaltete dann das Gerät ab. Er warf einen Blick auf das schlafende Mädchen, bevor er durch die Verbindungstür sein Quartier verließ.

 

* * *

 

Kirk lag auf dem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er war nackt, er war erregt - und er war ganz offensichtlich wütend. Vor dem Bett kauerte der Kar'IthU-Junge. Er sah ängstlich zu Spock auf, als dieser näher trat. Sein Mund wirkte angeschwollen und er blutete aus der Nase. 

"Spock." Kirk begrüßte ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln und setzte sich auf. "Es freut mich, dass du Zeit für mich gefunden hast."

Spock deutete eine ironische, kleine Verbeugung an. "Was kann ich für Sie tun, Captain?", fragte er, obwohl er das sehr wohl wusste.

"Ich will deinen Mund – für den Anfang", erwiderte Kirk und warf einen Blick auf den Jungen. "Und du sieh' genau hin!"

Spock glitt neben ihm auf das Bett, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass er Kirk nicht verdeckte. Er hegte kein Verlangen, den Ärger seines Captains nun auf sich zu lenken. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Kirks Glied und er beugte den Kopf. 

"Stop!" Spock sah fragend auf, als Kirk die Hand um sein Handgelenk legte, ihn so aufhielt. "Zieh' dein Hemd aus", kam der nächste Befehl. 

Der Vulkanier zögerte, seine Augen wanderten zum dem Kar'IthU-Jungen. "Captain..."

"Zieh' es aus!", zischte Kirk und Spock setzte sich auf. Er streifte das Kleidungsstück ab und schloss die Augen, als kühle, menschliche Finger die Brandnarben unterhalb seines Schlüsselbeins berührten. ...über zwanzig Jahre lang, seit er Vulkan verlassen hatte, war es ihm gelungen, das Geheimnis seiner Herkunft zu hüten – nur ein halbes Jahr, nachdem Kirk das Kommando übernommen hatte, wusste der Mensch Bescheid. Seine Informationsquelle hatte er dem Vulkanier nie preisgegeben. Doch er nutzte sein Wissen um Spock zu demütigen, um an ihm seine Lust zu befriedigen, wann immer er es wünschte... 

"Jetzt, Spock, jetzt", flüsterte Kirk.

Und Spock senkte gehorsam den Kopf, öffnete den Mund, um das steife Glied des Menschen in sich aufzunehmen. Kirks Finger verließen nicht einem Moment die Narbe, als der Vulkanier ihn auf diese Weise befriedigte. 

 

* * *

 

Spock zog sich ans Fußende des Bettes zurück und wartete. Er wusste, dass dies für Kirk erst das Vorspiel gewesen war. Eine Hand legte sich unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. Kirk kniete vor ihm und seine Augen funkelten, doch jetzt war es kein Zorn, sondern Lust... Der Mensch beugte sich vor und leckte über die Mundwinkel des Vulkaniers. Er liebte das Prickeln der Barthaare gegen seine Zunge. "Ich will, dass er zusieht, wie ich dich ficke. Mach' mich hart", sagte Kirk leise, presste dann seine Lippen gegen Spocks. 

Und der Vulkanier gehorchte. Seine Hand glitt über die muskulösen Oberschenkel des Menschen, bis sich seine Finger erneut um Kirks Glied schließen konnten. Spock brachte ihn rasch wieder zu voller Härte, während Kirks Zunge seinen Mund plünderte. 

Dann stieß ihn Kirk zurück. "Steh' auf", befahl er heiser. "Zum Raumteiler. Lehn' dich dagegen."

Es war nicht das erste Mal und Spock wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er ging an dem Kar'IthU-Jungen vorbei, der noch immer auf dem Boden kauerte und alles mit großen Augen ansah. Unvermittelt empfand er einen Hauch von Mitleid mit ihm... 

Der Moment war so rasch vorbei, wie er gekommen war und Spock lehnte sich mit dem Gesicht gegen das kühle Maschengewebe des Raumteilers, die Finger in die Zwischenräume geschoben. Er schloss die Augen, löschte den Raum, die Zeit - die Dinge, die geschehen waren und die noch geschehen würden - aus. Wieder wartete er darauf, dass Kirk zu ihm kam. Und wieder wartete er nicht lange. Zwei Arme kamen um seine Taille, Hände öffneten seine Hose, schoben sie bis zu den Knien hinunter. Es war wie... ein Ritual. Kirk liebte es, ihn in dieser Position zu nehmen und er bestand stets darauf, Spock selbst auszukleiden, um seine Macht über ihn zu demonstrieren.

Kirks Hände glitten zurück, über sein Gesäß, Finger schoben sich in die Spalte und spreizten ihn weit offen. Sein Glied schmiegte sich gegen die Öffnung zu Spocks Körper und einen Moment lang verharrten sie so, beide bewegungslos. Dann zog sich der Captain wieder zurück und begann damit, ihn vorzubereiten. Er drang mit einem gut eingecremten Finger ein. Spock machte sich keine Illusionen, dass dies etwa aus Rücksichtnahme auf ihn geschah - Kirk hatte ihn gelegentlich auch trocken genommen - sondern allein deshalb, weil es das Vergnügen des Captains geschmälert hätte, sich in ihn zu kämpfen. Zwei weitere Finger folgten und erst dann, als sich der Muskel genügend entspannt hatte, drang Kirk mühelos in ihn ein. Seine Hände pressten sich auf Spocks Hüften, um ihn auf sich herabzuziehen. 

Spock legte das Gesicht gegen das kühle Metall und lauschte auf Kirks Worte. Manchmal Liebkosungen, meist Beschimpfungen, zumeist Obszönitäten, bekam er zu hören.   
Namen anderer, früherer oder gegenwärtiger Liebhaber. Und gelegentlich Worte, die ihm unverständlich blieben. 

Kirks Stöße wurden härter und sein Atem ging rascher, nun dicht an Spocks Ohr, als sich der Mensch gegen ihn lehnte. "Ich will dich hart, wenn ich komme", flüsterte er. 

Spock empfand keine Lust in Kirks Armen. Vulkanische Körperbeherrschung erlaubte es ihm jedoch, auch diesem Befehl des Captains nachzukommen. Sein Penis versteifte sich rasch in Kirks Händen, die sich nun um sein Glied schlossen. Sehr bald wurde der Mensch allerdings dieser Spielerei überdrüssig und kehrte dazu zurück, Spock um die Hüften zu fassen, um tief in ihn einzudringen. Scharfe Zähne gruben sich in seine Schulter, als Kirk kam.

 

* * *

 

Spock drehte sich langsam um, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Raumteiler. Er war noch immer hart, denn Kirk hatte den Befehl noch nicht erteilt. 

Der Mensch wischte sich an Spocks abgelegten Uniformoberteil sauber und warf sich dann aufs Bett. Er blickte den Vulkanier an und grinste zufrieden. "Lass' es mich sehen", meinte er und schob sich das Kissen in den Rücken, um bequem zu liegen. "Aber langsam, Spock, langsam. Und sieh' mich dabei an..." 

Auch dies war kein neues Spiel. Spock blickte gleichmütig in die Augen seines Captains, während er die Finger um sein eigenes Glied schloss. Er zögerte nur einen Moment, als Kirk die Hand ausstreckte und über das Interkom seine Wache rief, um den Kar'IthU-Jungen aus seiner Kabine entfernen zu lassen. 

Der Wächter hielt den Blick gesenkt, schien weder seinem nackten Captain noch dem Ersten Offizier, der in der Schlafnische masturbierte, Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er zog den Jungen auf die Beine und brachte ihn weg. 

Kirk hatte sich weiter aufgerichtet. Er hielt den Blick nun wie gebannt auf den Unterkörper seines Erste Offiziers gerichtet, sein Atem flog. Spock ließ sich in einen raschen, gleichgültigen Orgasmus fallen. Kein Laut kam dabei über seine Lippen.

Der Mensch sank zurück und gähnte. "Komm' her." Der Vulkanier trat zum Bett, so wie er war und Kirk griff nach Spocks Hand, um sie sauber zu lecken. Dann gähnte er zufrieden. "Du kannst gehen." 

Spock neigte den Kopf, zog seine Hose hoch, nahm sein Oberteil auf, streifte es über und ging. Als die Verbindungstür mit leisem Klicken hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, empfand er nichts - weder Erleichterung, noch Abscheu, noch Verbitterung. Ihm war als junger Mann gelehrt worden: Was ist, ist - was war... ist vergangen... Mit dem Verlassen von Kirks Kabine war es vorbei und vergangen.

 

* * *

 

Nachdem er sich gereinigt und in eine Robe gehüllt hatte, stellte Spock einen Stuhl in die Schlafnische, um die Wildkatze zu betrachten. Sie hatte sich auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt - wie um Kälte abzuwehren oder Schutz in sich selbst zu suchen. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, nur ihre Hände zuckten gelegentlich, als versuchten sie nach etwas zu greifen.

Spock fragte sich, ob sie träumte und wenn ja, von was? Waren ihre Träume friedvoll, von der fernen Vergangenheit, von ihrer Kindheit? Oder beklemmend und drehten sich um die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden, Tage, Wochen? 

Er hatte nach seiner Rückkehr das Licht gedimmt. Einer der antiken Dolche an der Wand fing einen Strahl auf und reflektierte ihn auf das Bett - er lag genau über dem Gesicht des Mädchens, teilte es in dunkle und helle Flächen. Und fiel auch über die Nervenpunkte, die seine Finger berühren mussten, um eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit ihr durchzuführen. Wäre sie menschlicher oder anderer nicht-telepathischer Abstammung, hätte er dies versucht. Eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit einer unbekannten Person vulkanoider Herkunft wäre aber zu riskant, selbst bei diesem Kind. Er wusste nicht, welche Fallen und Untiefen in ihr Bewusstsein eingepflanzt worden waren. 

Das Interkom riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen. 

"Was soll das? Zuerst drängen Sie mich und dann kann ich Sie nicht erreichen", murrte der Arzt.

"Captain Kirk erforderte meine Anwesenheit, Doktor", entgegnet der Vulkanier ruhig. 

Es war einen Moment still. "Ich habe die Analyse fertig", kam dann McCoys Stimme ruhiger aus dem Gerät. "Spock, wer immer sie auch ist, sie ist bestimmt keine legale Sklavin. Sie ist ein Hybride, ein Elternteil ist vulkanisch, der andere romulanisch. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Mischlinge zwischen den beiden Rassen gibt?"

"Offiziell gibt es sie nicht", entgegnete Spock abwesend. Zwar stammten Rihannsu und Vulkanier genetisch und entwicklungsgeschichtlich von ein- und derselben Ur-Rasse ab, doch ansonsten gab es zwischen den beiden Völkern keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Die Rihannsu hielten an ihren alten kriegerischen Gebräuchen fest, vereinten sie mit der Technologie der Gegenwart - während sich auf Vulkan über die letzten Jahrhunderte hinweg ein Wandel ereignet hatte, der sogar zum Abfall vom Imperium führte. Da sich Vulkan jedoch weder mit den feindlichen Klingonen verbündete, noch Feindseligkeiten anderer Art zu befürchten waren, gewährte man die gewünschte Neutralität – zumindest offiziell. "Fahren Sie fort, Doktor McCoy."

"Okay, jetzt kommt der Hammer." Der Arzt legte eine kurze, künstliche Pause ein. Als Spock nicht darauf regierte, fuhr er beleidigt fort: "Sie haben eine romulanische Prinzessin in Ihrem Bett, Spock. Ihr Blutbild zeigt die gleiche genetische Veränderung wie sie bei den Angehörigen des regierenden Clans auf Romulus auftritt.“ Wieder legte er eine künstliche Pause ein, um die Spannung zu erhalten. Spock reagierte erneut nicht. „Ein Elternteil, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit die Mutter, stammt in direkter Linie vom romulanischen Präfekten ab. Wenn wir diese Daten nach Romulus senden, kann sie sicherlich identifiziert werden und wir..."

"Das genügt, Doktor McCoy", unterbrach ihn Spock in seinem Monolog. "Das ist im Augenblick alles. Veranlassen Sie, dass die Daten zu meinem Terminal weitergeleitet werden. Ich werde sie selbst dem Captain mitteilen." Er wartete die knappe Bestätigung des Arztes ab, unterbrach dann die Verbindung und kehrte auf seinen Platz zurück.

Wieder vertiefte er sich in die Betrachtung des schlafenden Mädchens und fragte sich, wer sie sein mochte. 

 

* * *

 

Als er nach Ende seines Brückendienstes in sein Quartier trat, war sie wach. Das Essen, das er zurückgelassen hatte, als er am Morgen ging, war unberührt. Nur das Wasserglas war verschwunden. Das Mädchen saß auf dem Bett und sah ihm furchtlos an, sie versteckte etwas auf dem Rücken. 

"Warum hast du nicht gegessen?", fragte er und gab sich den Anschein, es nicht zu bemerken. 

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seit zwei Tagen befand sich die Wildkatze in seiner Obhut und sie hatte noch kein Wort gesprochen und auch keine Nahrung zu sich genommen. 

"Wie du willst." Er wandte sich gleichmütig von ihr ab - und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie vom Bett hochschnellte und sich mit einer scharfen Scherbe des zerbrochenen Wasserglases auf ihn stürzen wollte. Es bereitete Spock kaum Mühe, sie davon abzuhalten, ihn damit zu verletzen. Das gleiche hatte sie am Tag zuvor mit einer Gabel versucht, weshalb sie nun überhaupt kein Besteck mehr erhielt. Spock entwand ihr die Scherbe, stieß sie zu Boden und entsorgte den Glassplitter zusammen mit den restlichen Scherben, die er unter dem Bett versteckt fand. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um. "Zur Strafe wirst du vor morgen früh kein weiteres Wasser mehr erhalten. War Schwester Christine hier?"

Das Mädchen kniete nach wie vor auf dem Boden und verzog das Gesicht. Antwort genug für den Vulkanier. Spock hatte die Krankenschwester damit beauftragt, das Mädchen zu waschen, ihr Kleidung zu besorgen und ihr das Haar zu schneiden. Vermutlich hatte der Arzt geplaudert - Chapel war seine Vertraute – denn sie hatte dem Mädchen Rihannsu-Kleidung besorgt. 

Spock hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Theorie verfolgt, die zur Grundlage hatte, dass sie keine Sklaven, sondern Geiseln an Bord genommen hatten. Dies würde das unlogische Verhalten des Captains des Sklavenschiffes erklären, der den Tod vorzog, sowie die Tatsache, dass in den Datenspeichern des Transporters nichts über die Kinder vermerkt war. 

Doch seine Nachforschungen - sowohl im Bibliothekscomputer wie auch eine Anfrage an Memory Alpha - waren ohne Ergebnis geblieben. Er hatte Kontakte bemüht, die ihn für gewöhnlich mit jeder gewünschten Information beliefern konnten, doch auch von dieser Seite erfuhr er nichts. Es gab weder Hinweise, noch gar offizielle Mitteilungen – ja nicht einmal Gerüchte - über Entführungen. 

Kirk hatte den Kar'IthU-Jungen (dem er sowieso längst überdrüssig geworden war) und die verbleibenden drei Kinder in einer bewachten Kabine untergebracht - sehr zum Verdruss einiger Offiziere, die sich ebenfalls darauf gefreut hatten, ihre Wahl unter ihnen treffen zu können - nachdem Spock ihm seine Theorie erläutert hatte. 

Das Mädchen mit der orangefarbenen Haut war jedoch tot - sie hatte sich noch am gleichen Abend in McCoys Kabine mit dessen Dolch das Leben genommen, während der Arzt die Blutanalyse durchführte. 

Die Wildkatze blieb bei Spock, nachdem feststand, dass die anderen während der ganzen Reise unter dem Einfluss von Psychodrogen gestanden hatten und sich an nichts erinnerten, was davor geschehen war. Aufgrund ihrer vulkanoiden Abstammung hatten die Drogen ihr nicht geschadet. Eingehendere Untersuchungen und Tests hatten ergeben, dass ihre geistige Entwicklung sehr viel weiter fortgeschritten war, als ihre körperliche. 

Als er sich erneut von ihr abwandte und an den Schreibtisch trat, blieb sie in der Schlafnische zurück. Wann immer Spock jedoch den Blick von seinem Terminal abwandte und auf sie richtete, saß sie reglos auf dem Boden und starrte ihn an. 

Nach einer Weile beendete er seine Arbeit, schaltete das Gerät ab und wandte sich ganz zu ihr um. Sie saß nicht mehr reglos da, sondern stand auf dem Bett, hatte sich auf die Zehenspitzen erhoben und versuchte vergeblich, eines der Messer von der Wand zu lösen. Doch das Kraftfeld, das die Waffen an Ort und Stelle hielt und vor Diebstahl schützte, vereitelte ihre Absichten. Mit beiden Händen zerrte sie am Griff des Messers, verbissen, hartnäckig, die Zähne in die Unterlippe gegraben und mit vor Anstrengung hell aus der Haut hervortretenden Fingerknöcheln. 

Unhörbar erhob sich Spock und näherte sich dem Bett. Sie spürte seine Annäherung und fuhr im gleichen Moment herum, in dem er nach ihr griff. Und wie eine Katze versuchte sie ihm mit den Krallen zu begegnen – ihre Nägel drangen tatsächlich durch den Stoff des Uniformoberteils und bohrten sich tief in seine Haut. Spock bemerkte es kaum, während er sie festhielt. Ihr magerer Körper wand sich in seinen Armen, ihre Beine traten nach seinem Unterkörper. Nur eine rasche Drehung ließ den Tritt an seinen Oberschenkel, anstatt in seine Genitalien gehen.

Spock merkte, dass er es müde war – ihre Angriffe, ihre Fluchtversuche, die Weigerung zu essen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Er drückte sie aufs Bett, eine Hand hielt ihre Handgelenke umklammert und presste sie nieder, die andere legte er an ihre Kehle. Sie verstand sofort und hielt still. Er spürte den rasenden Puls unter vertraut warmer Haut, doch in ihren schwarzen Augen fand er nur Hass und Wut, keine Furcht. Es wäre ihm ein leichtes gewesen, fester zu zudrücken, ihr den Atem und das Leben zu nehmen. Doch er wollte es nicht. Noch nicht. „Wer bist du?“, fragte er leise – ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Saavik.“ Ihre Stimme klang nicht dünn oder zaghaft, wie von einem Kind in ihrer Situation zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Sie spie‘ ihm das Wort fast wie einen Fluch verächtlich ins Gesicht. 

Erstaunt ließ Spock sie los und richtete sich auf. „Saavik?“, wiederholte er. Dieser Name bedeutete auf Standard so viel wie kleine Katze. Gegen seinen Willen fühlte er sich amüsiert. „Ein durchaus zutreffender Name. Warum hast du dich entschlossen, dein Schweigen aufzugeben?“

Sie setzte sich auf, ohne ihn anzusehen, eine Hand glitt sofort an den Hals. „Warum konnte ich das Messer nicht nehmen?“, fragte sie. 

„Es ist durch ein Kraftfeld gesichert.“ Spock beobachtete sie wachsam. Diese plötzliche Kooperation weckte sein Misstrauen. 

Sie kletterte vom Bett und stand auf. Den Kopf stolz erhoben, stand sie vor ihm. „Wirst du mich jetzt töten?“, fragte sie kühl.

Spock blickte sie an und Saavik hielt seinem Blick stand. „Nein“, sagte er. Ihm entging das Aufflackern von Erleichterung in ihren Augen nicht. So vollkommen, wie sie vorgab, war ihre Beherrschung also nicht. 

Und doch musste er ihr zugestehen, dass sie mehr Mut zeigte, als er es bei erwachsenen Männern in einer ähnlichen Situation gesehen hatte. Es weckte seinen Respekt – und vielleicht auch einen Hauch von Bewunderung…

Ihr mit voller Absicht den Rücken zukehrend, verließ er die Schlafnische. Doch der erwartete Angriff blieb aus. Spock ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und gab sich den Anschein, zu arbeiten, während er in Wirklichkeit auf jedes Geräusch achtete. 

Saaviks Schritte näherten sich ihm zögernd, dann erschien das Mädchen vor dem Schreibtisch und damit in seinem Blickfeld. Ihre dunklen, ernsten Augen musterten ihn. „Warum unterwirft sich ein freigeborener Vulkanier schwachen Menschen?“, fragte sie. 

Spock blickte sie an und spürte, dass sie versuchte, ihn mental zu sondieren. Sie wies dabei eine ungewöhnliche Fertigkeit für ein Kind ihres Alters auf. Ihre Mentalkräfte mussten beeindruckend sein. 

Natürlich war er in der Lage, sie ohne die geringsten Schwierigkeiten abzublocken, doch er entschied sich instinktiv dagegen. Ein von ihr freiwillig initiierter Kontakt barg Risiken, doch beträchtlich weniger, als ein von ihm erzwungener. Für sie beide. 

Spock senkte seine mentalen Schilde etwas, um sie zu ermuntern. Der Kontakt war kurz und intensiv. Saaviks Gedanken - von Emotionen gefärbt, doch ausreichend kontrolliert – streiften seine für den Bruchteil von Sekunden. Und doch reichte diese Zeit, dass Spock erkennen konnte, dass Saavik eine Ausbildung über das übliche Maß hinaus erhalten haben musste. 

Und seines Wissens nach gab es nur einen Ort, an dem sie derart umfassend unterrichtet worden sein konnte – in den Wüsten Gols auf Vulkan. 

Wie er selbst als junger Mann, bis er seine Heimat verlassen musste, nachdem er gegen Vulkans Isolation vom Rest des Imperiums gesprochen hatte. Sein Clan hatte seit Urzeiten Gewicht und Stimme im Konzil der Ältesten. Sarek hatten seinen Sohn von Kindesbeinen an darauf vorbereitet, eines Tages den Sitz der Familie im Konzil zu übernehmen. Während Spocks Ausbildung an der VSA kam es zu einem Eklat. Er hatte sich gegen den Willen Sareks einer Widerstandsbewegung angeschlossen, die gegen die Isolation Vulkans stimmen wollte. Zuvor hatte diese Gruppe wenig Gewicht im Konzil aufgewiesen, da es ihr an Stimmen, wie an prominenten Fürsprechern fehlte. 

Mit Spocks Eintritt in die Widerstandsbewegung änderte sich dies. Auch Sareks Drohung, seinen Sohn zu verstoßen, änderte für Spock nichts daran. Er betrachtete die Isolation als gefährlich, da es sie den Schutz und die Handelsbeziehungen mit einem Großteil der imperialen Planeten kosten würde. Spocks Eintritt in die Widerstandsbewegung verschaffte dieser regen Zuspruch und die Abstimmung drohte sich gegen eine Isolation zu wenden. Und genau in diesem kritischen Moment wurde das Geheimnis um Spocks Abstammung enthüllt: Nicht nur, dass seine Mutter nicht frei geboren war – nein, es handelte sich bei ihr auch noch um eine menschliche Sklavin!

 

### Sareks Geschichte ###

 

Katala war ein Planet, mit dem Vulkan trotz unterschiedlicher Auffassungen zum Thema Sklaven notgedrungen Handel betrieb, da nur in den ausgedehnten, feuchten Wäldern Katalas eine Pflanze gedieh, die einen Wirkstoff gegen eine Erkrankung enthielt, die vor allem ältere Vulkanier befiel - und die unbehandelt rasch zum Verfall der körperlichen und mentalen Kräfte führte. 

Trotz aller medizinischer Errungenschaften gelang es den Wissenschaftlern auf Vulkan über Jahrzehnte der Forschung hinweg nicht, diesen Wirkstoff künstlich herzustellen. Sarek hatte sich in Vertretung des Konzils nach Katala aufgemacht, um mit den Katalanen Verhandlungen über größere Liefermengen zu führen. Im Rahmen eines Banketts wollte ihm ein Verhandlungsführer der Katalanen eine Sklavin aufdrängen, die menschlicher Abstammung war - jedoch auf Katala geboren wurde und damit zumindest seiner Auslegung nach nicht unter das Verbot des Handels mit menschlichen Sklaven fiel - ein Angebot, das Sarek ablehnte. Seine Erschöpfung nach tagelangen Verhandlungen machte ihn einen Moment lang unaufmerksam, und er verkannte, wie sehr er seinen Gastgeber damit beleidigt hatte.

Es war nicht Sareks Wunsch gewesen, nach Katala zu reisen. Er hatte erst wenige Monate zuvor seinen Bindungspartner durch einen Unfall verloren und war noch keine neue Bindung eingegangen. Der Ruf des Konzils ereilte ihn in Gol, wo er mit Hilfe der Kolinahru versuchte, Heilung zu erlangen und sein mentales Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen. Trotz der Warnungen der Hohepriester hatte Sarek seine Studien abgebrochen und war nach Katala gereist. 

Vermutlich zielte der Anschlag nicht auf Sareks Leben ab, so weit wäre auch ein zutiefst gekränkter Katalane nicht gegangen – denn im Gegensatz zu Vulkan stand Katala – Heilpflanzenhandel hin oder her - nicht unter dem Schutz des Imperiums der vereinten Planeten. Von offizieller Seite konnte (angeblich) nie ermittelt werden, wer Sarek angriff, als er nach Beendigung des Banketts in die ihm zur Verfügung gestellte Unterkunft zurückkehren wollte. Sarek selbst konnte dazu keine Aussage machen, nach einem Schlag, der von hinten auf seinen Kopf geführt worden war, verlor er das Bewusstsein. 

Er erwachte auf einem Bett in einem ihm unbekannten, spärlich eingerichteten Raum, der zudem unbeleuchtet war. Sarek berührte seinen Kopf und spürte das mit Blut verklebte Haar. Die Blutung hatte jedoch bereits gestoppt. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, um diesen Ort zu verlassen. In der Dunkelheit tanzten grelle Blitze vor seinen Augen und er schwankte. Es war heiß, trotz Katalas niederer Temperaturen hatte er einen Moment den Eindruck, sich um die Mittagszeit in der gleißenden Hitze der Wüsten Vulkans aufzuhalten. Sarek ging mit ausgestreckten Armen auf die Wand zu, bis seine Fingerspitzen über rohen Stein streiften. Die Kopfverletzung schien seine Fähigkeit, im Dunkeln zu sehen – überhaupt zu sehen – zu beeinträchtigen. Er konnte nur mattschwarze Umrisse erkennen, die jedoch von Schlieren überzogen wurden oder unablässig ihre Form zu ändern schienen. Sarek stand reglos, gegen die Mauer gestützt und holte tief Atem, um sich zu konzentrieren. Um einen Ausweg zu finden, musste er diese momentane Schwäche überwinden. 

Es erschien ihm jedoch eine fast unmögliche Aufgabe. Gols Disziplinen verlangten eine Reinigung von Körper und Geist durch strenges Fasten und tagelanger Meditation. Auf der Reise nach Katala blieb ihm nur wenig Zeit, sich auf die Verhandlungen vorzubereiten, nicht aber, um sich davon zu erholen. Während er alleine Vulkan vertreten musste, da die ursprüngliche Delegation einem Piratenschiff zum Opfer gefallen war, tauschten die Katala ihre Unterhändler regelmäßig aus. Die katalaischen Wälder waren in Anbaubezirke unterteilt und jeder Distriktleiter verhandelte ausschließlich nur für seinen Anbaubezirk. Eine anstrengende und zeitraubende Methode. Doch die Katala hatten klar gemacht, dass sie keine Abweichung dulden würden. 

Sarek hörte und roch gleichzeitig, dass noch eine Person in diesem Raum war. Er drehte sich um, damit er einem Angreifer nicht den ungeschützten Rücken bieten würde.   
Die zögernden Schritte verstummten. Prüfend sog Sarek noch einmal die Luft ein, es schien fast so, als wäre sein Geruchssinn der einzige, der ihn nicht im Stich ließ. Es war merkwürdig, dass ihn eine Kopfverletzung derart beeinträchtigte... Parfümduft stieg ihm in die Nase, schwach, aber unverkennbar. Seine Erinnerung brachte ihm das Bild der verschleierten Sklavin vor Augen, die ihm der katalaische Distriktleiter, mit dem er am Abend zuvor verhandelte, angeboten hatte. Wieso war sie hier? Hatte dieser Mann mit dem Angriff auf ihm zu tun?   
Sarek versuchte, sich an den Mann zu erinnern, doch sein Gesicht verschwamm mit den anderen Verhandlungsführern zu einer homogenen Masse. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn wiedererkennen würde, selbst wenn der Mann vor ihm stände. 

Ein scharfer, bohrender Schmerz, der seltsam vertraut war, strahlten in zunehmender Intensität von seiner Körpermitte aus und nahm ihm den Atem. Blutgeschmack füllte seinen Mund und er erkannte, dass er sich auf die Lippen gebissen hatte, um einen Schrei zu unter-drücken. 

Plötzlich tauchte aus den sich bewegenden Schatten um ihn herum Seldan auf! 

Sarek spürte, wie alle Kraft seinen Körper verließ. Es musste eine Halluzination sein, hervorgerufen von der Kopfverletzung. Sein Bondmate Seldan war seit Monaten tot. Die Durchtrennung des Bandes durch einen Heiler, damit Seldan ihn nicht mit in den Tod riss, hatte Sarek dennoch fast das Leben gekostet. 

Aber jetzt stand sein Bondmate vor ihm, zwei Finger abgespreizt in der zeitlosen Geste der Zärtlichkeit zwischen Bindungspartnern. Sarek vergaß die Sklavin, die eventuelle Bedrohung durch die Katala – und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben als erwachsener Mann brach seine Kontrolle vollständig. 

Er starrte aus weit aufgerissen Augen zitternd auf die verschwommene, flackernde Gestalt. Dann kam Sarek taumelnd auf die Beine, ging auf Seldan zu. Er entdeckte ein Glühen in den dunklen Augen seines Bindungspartners, eine Leidenschaft, die auch Jahrtausende an mentaler Disziplin und Gefühlskontrolle nicht unterdrücken oder gar auslöschen hatten können. Vielleicht war es das emotionale Erbe ihrer Vorfahren gewesen, dass in Seldan noch lebte, das ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich – entgegen den Wünschen seiner Familie, die so um Fortbestand und Ruf bangen mussten – mit einem clanlosen Mann zu binden. 

Doch Seldans inneres Feuer hatte ihm nicht geschadet, anstatt sich daran zu verbrennen, hatte es Sarek beflügelt. In kürzester Zeit stieg er zu einem der besten Diplomaten im gesamten Imperium auf. 

Seldans Tod hatte ihn fast vernichtet. Und nun war er zurückgekehrt? Sarek hob die Hand und berührte die ausgestreckten Finger der Erscheinung. Sie waren kalt. Wie die Asche des Bestattungsfeuers, die Sarek dem ewigen Wind in der Wüste übergeben hatte. 

Doch nun verspürte Sarek nicht den dumpfen, betäubenden Schmerz, der nach der Trennung geblieben war, sondern den älteren, heißeren, Schmerz des Seelenfeuers - des pon farr. Rein intellektuell wusste er sehr wohl, was in ihm vorging – die Kopfverletzung, sein instabiles mentales Gleichgewicht und die Nachwirkungen der Trennung von seinem Bindungspartner hatten in ihn spontan ins Blutfieber, dem plak tow, eintreten lassen. 

Doch Logik hatte keinen Raum in ihm, als er nach Seldan griff und seine Ohren waren taub für die Schreie, die erklangen, als er mit Körper und Geist in das unter ihm liegende Wesen drang...

Die namenlose, menschliche Sklavin, die den verletzten Vulkanier im Auftrag des Katala hatte beobachten sollen, überlebte die wiederholten Vergewaltigungen nur knapp und auch nur aufgrund Sareks allgemein geschwächten Zustands. 

Sie überlebte die Pläne des Katala, sie zu beseitigen nur, weil der Arzt - der schließlich zu Sareks Untersuchung gerufen wurde – feststellte, dass sie nicht nur noch am Leben, sondern sogar schwanger war. Der Katala malte sich aus, wie er dieses Kind für die Demütigung büßen lassen konnte, die ihm der Vulkanier durch die Zurückweisung der Sklavin zugefügt hatte. Welche Erniedrigung würde für den stolzen Sarek sein, davon zu erfahren...

Sie überlebte die folgenden elf Monate der Schwangerschaft nur aufgrund der intensiven medizinischen Pflege, die ihr der katalaische Distriktleiter zugute kommen ließ. 

Sie verbrachte diese Zeit - in dem fensterlosen Raum auf den Besitzungen des Distriktleiters, dem gleichen, in dem Sarek festgehalten und das Kind gezeugt worden war – in einem Dämmerzustand. Ihr seelenloser Körper lebte, atmete – und schwoll grotesk an, als das Wesen in ihm heranwuchs.

Sie – und das Kind – überlebten die schwere Geburt, die sich über zwei Tage hinzog und bei der sie fast verblutete.

Das Messer, das ihr einer der Arbeiter des Distriktleiters auf dessen Befehl hin in die Brust rammte, überlebte sie nicht. Ihre Leiche wurde von den anderen Sklaven unzeremoniell in den Wald gebracht und dort unbetrauert liegengelassen.

Sarek erinnerte sich nach seinem erneuten Er-wachen – diesmal in der ihm zur Verfügung gestellten Unterkunft und in ärztlicher Betreuung – nicht an die Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft oder an das durchlebte pon farr. Er wusste nur noch, wie er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, in dem das Bankett stattgefunden. 

Dass dies zwei Tage zurücklag und wie er in seine Unterkunft gekommen war, darüber konnte er keine Angaben machen. Die katalaischen Ärzte konnten die vulkanische Physiologie nicht deuten und bis er nach Vulkan zurückkehrte und sich in die Hände eines Heilers begab, waren die für das pon farr signifikanten Hormonschwankungen verschwunden... 

Die Kopfverletzung erklärte den Gedächtnisverlust und da Sarek sich weigerte, sich einer mentalen Sondierung zu unterziehen, entdeckte niemand die Wahrheit. 

Sareks Familie drängte bald auf eine neuerliche Bindung – diesmal mit einer Frau, die für Nachkommen sorgen sollte. Und Sarek beugte sich ihnen. Seine Bindung zu T’Pal erreichte aber nicht einmal annähernd die Tiefe seiner Verbundenheit mit Seldan. Wie viele vulkanische Paare führten sie ein getrenntes Leben, dass sich nur während der Zeit von Sareks pon farr berührte. Die Nachkommen aus ihrer Verbindung wurden von T’Pal und seiner Familie standesgemäß erzogen. 

Es vergingen fast zehn Jahre, bis Sarek nach Katala zurückkehrte, um erneut zu verhandeln. Er verband weder unangenehme Gedanken damit, noch freute er sich darauf, er hatte seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. 

Auf Katala verlief zunächst alles wie zuvor, die einzelnen Distriktleiter brachten ihre Angebote vor und stellten ihre Forderungen. Sarek selbst nahm an den Verhandlungen nur direkt teil, wenn Schwierigkeiten auftraten, ansonsten überließ er sie seinen Assistenten. 

Selbstverständlich wurde wieder ein großes Bankett angesetzt. Sarek ging davon aus, dass es unter besseren Umständen enden würde, als das vorherige. 

Ein schweigsamer Mensch namens Vendredi stand seit nun nahezu acht Jahren in Sareks Diensten – als Leibwächter. Denn so beständig, wie dessen Karriere voranschritt, schien sich auch die Anzahl derer zu steigern, die ihm nicht wohlgesonnen waren. Und es war Vendredi, der Sarek auf einen kleinen, vulkanoiden Jungen im Gefolge eines der Distriktleiter aufmerksam machte. Ein vulkanischer Sklave? Oder ein Rihannsu? Er erinnerte sich an die großzügige Auslegung, die Katala in Bezug auf fremde Sklaven anwandte. 

Sarek machte sich daran, diskret Erkundigungen einzuziehen. Doch es schien, als wäre der Junge gar nicht existent, so wenig Informationen gab es über ihm – nur so viel, dass er auf Katala geboren war und seine Mutter eine menschliche Sklavin gewesen sein sollte, konnte Sarek erfahren. 

Im Grunde fiel es nicht unter Sareks Aufgaben, sich weiter zu erkundigen. Er hätte offizielle Wege gehen und einen Protest an das vulkanische Konzil richten müssen, die dann Verhandlungen über den Jungen geführt hätten, denn selbstverständlich war es undenkbar, dass ein Vulkanier mit dem Wissen Vulkans in Sklaverei lebte. Doch statt dessen erkundigte er sich nach dem Namen des Besitzers und begab sich an den Tisch des Distriktleiter, der ihm genannt worden war. Es war ein junger Mann, der sein Amt erst kürzlich von seinem verstorbenen Vater übernommen hatte. 

Sarek lenkte das Gespräch ohne Umschweife auf das vulkanische Kind, doch der Distriktleiter konnte ihm kaum mehr Auskunft erteilen. Vielleicht schürzte er auch Unwissenheit vor, da er sehr wohl zu wissen schien, dass der Handel mit (und daher auch der Kauf oder Besitz von) vulkanischen Sklaven illegal war. Doch immerhin zeigte er sich in so weit kooperativ, als dass er einen alten Mann herschaffen ließ, der Zeit seines Lebens als Aufseher auf der Farm des Distriktleiters gearbeitet hatte und der am ehesten über den Sklavenjungen Bescheid wissen musste. 

Sarek ließ den alten Mann – sehr zum Missfallen des Distriktleiters – in seine Unterkunft führen und verließ dann das Bankett, um mit ihm zu sprechen. 

Der Katala, der in einem kleinen Arbeitszimmer auf ihn wartete, zuckte merklich zusammen, als der Vulkanier den Raum betrat – was Sarek nicht entging, auch wenn er keine Erklärung dafür hatte. Zunächst schwieg der Aufseher eisern. 

Erst als Sarek damit drohte, seinen jungen Herrn bei der Regierung wegen des Handels mit illegalen Sklaven an zu zeigen (worauf diese im Interesse der Handelsbeziehungen zu Vulkan aktiv hätten werden müssen), brach der Aufseher sein Schweigen. 

Er berichtete von der namenlosen, menschlichen Sklavin, die nach einer Vergewaltigung durch einen Vulkanier das Kind geboren hatte, und ihrem Tod. 

Sarek bezichtigte ihn kühl der Lüge. Kein Vulkanier würde eine solche schändliche Tat begehen – doch der Aufseher blieb dabei. Mehr noch, da sein alter Herr tot und damit unangreifbar war und es galt, den jungen Herrn zu schützen, verriet der alte Mann schließlich, dass eben dieser verstorbene Distriktleiter für den damaligen Überfall auf Sarek verantwortlich war. 

Natürlich wusste Sarek durch die offiziellen Berichte von dem Angriff, bei dem er eine Kopfverletzung erlitten hatte, wenn er auch selbst keine Erinnerung daran hatte. Er wandte sich von dem alten Mann ab. Den Blick auf den katalaischen Wald gerichtet, der in der Ferne gut zu erkennen war, stellte er dem Aufseher eine letzte Frage, die dieser nach langem Zögern beantwortete... 

Sarek sandte nach Vendredi und wies ihn an, zusammen mit dem alten Mann - der beim Erscheinen des riesenhaften Leibwächters bereits sein Ende kommen sah – in die Banketthalle zurückzukehren und den vulkanischen Knaben zu ihm zu bringen. Vendredi nickte stumm und zerrte den Alten am Arm mit sich, nicht ohne zwei andere Wächter zu Sareks Schutz abzukommandieren. 

Sarek zog sich in den Raum zurück, der ihm als Schlafzimmer diente, um zu meditieren. Doch er fand keine Ruhe. Es war ihm nicht möglich, sich an die Ereignisse zu erinnern, von denen der alte Mann berichtet hatte. Die katalaischen Ärzte hatten davon gesprochen, dass er im Fieber gewesen sei, als man ihn in seiner Unterkunft auffand. Es war stets gefährlich für einen Vulkanier an Fieber zu erkranken. Zu leicht geriet der sensible Hormonhaushalt eines Mannes dadurch aus dem Gleichgewicht, was unter Umständen sogar zu einem spontanen pon farr führen konnte. Er kehrte in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und forderte von einer mehr als erstaunten Ärztin des katalaischen Gesundheitsdienstes den zehn Jahre alten Bericht über seine Verletzungen an. Es gab keine Angabe über eine eventuelle hormonelle Schwankung, doch war natürlich nicht wirklich zu erwarten gewesen, dass die katalaischen Ärzte sie erkannt hätten. Nur ein Heiler wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen. Wenn der alte Mann nicht log...

Sarek wandte sich ruckartig der Tür zu, als geklopft wurde. Vendredi trat ein, neben sich den vulkanischen Jungen. Der Aufseher war bei seinem Herrn zurückgeblieben. Sarek schickte den Leibwächter weg und befahl dem Jungen, sich zu setzen. 

Sofort kam der in Bewegung und kauerte sich zu Sareks Füßen, wie er es von seinem katalaischen Herrn gewöhnt war. 

Davon unangenehm berührt, wenngleich nicht in der Lage, sich diesen Lapsus zu erklären, ergriff Sarek ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf. 

Dabei kam es zu einem unbeabsichtigten, mentalen Kontakt, da der Junge über nicht mehr als rudimentäre, natürliche Schilde verfügte, die Sareks geschultem Geist keinen Widerstand entgegenzusetzen wussten. Das Bewusstsein des Knaben war leer, ungeformt, nur angefüllt mit der Erinnerung an das, was ihm zu tun gelehrt worden war und an ebenso brutale, wie sinnlose Gewalt in Form von Schlägen, Nahrungs- oder Wasserentzug und andere Grausamkeiten. Dazwischen tauchte immer wieder ein Gesicht auf, das Sarek mehr und mehr vertraut wurde. Es war das Gesicht des Distriktleiters, der ihm vor zehn Jahren eine mensch-liche Sklavin angeboten hatte. 

Sarek ließ den Arm des Jungen los und dieser fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Äußerlich unberührt, doch innerlich erschüttert, rief Sarek Vendredi zu sich und befahl ihm, den vulkanischen Heiler zu ihm zu bringen, der die Delegation nach Katala begleitet hatte. Der Botschafter wusste, er war dem Bankett schon viel zu lange ferngeblieben. 

Der Heiler hatte den Jungen in eine leere Kammer direkt neben Sareks Schlafraum bringen lassen, als der Diplomat zurückkehrte. Mit ausdrucksloser Stimme berichtete er die Ergebnisse seiner Untersuchungen – zu klein und zu schwach ausgebildete Muskeln für sein Alter, unterernährt, ungebildet, beschrieb er das misshandelte Kind knapp. 

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns, der jedoch nicht unbemerkt blieb, wies Sarek den Heiler an, eine genetische Analyse durchzuführen, um herauszufinden, wer die Eltern des Kindes waren. Zu diesem Zweck sollte der Heiler mit dem Knaben auf das Schiff zurückkehren, das im Orbit um Katala auf sie wartete. 

Während des Banketts hatte der katalaische Distriktleiter sich dann bereit erklärt, Sarek den vulkanischen Jungen zu überlassen. Er wirkte erleichtert, dass der Vulkanier ihm keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten bereitete. 

Am nächsten Tag wurden die Verhandlungen aufgrund des Zerwürfnisses zwischen drei Distriktleitern über ein bestimmtes Grenzgebiet zwischen ihren Distrikten, auf das jeder von ihnen Anspruch erhob, unterbrochen. Sarek ließ sich auf das Transportschiff beamen, um den Heiler nach dem Ergebnis des DNA-Tests zu befragen. Und dieses Ergebnis... bestätigte die Behauptung des alten katalaischen Mannes. Tatsächlich war Sarek der Vater des vulkanischen Jungen. 

Es bedurfte mehrere Stunden der Meditation, bis Sarek diese Neuigkeit verarbeitet hatte. Selbstverständlich würde er seinen Sohn nicht auf Katala lassen - unter welchen schändlichen Umständen auch immer er gezeugt worden war, es war seine Pflicht, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Und gleichzeitig musste er verhindern, dass die Herkunft des Kindes bekannt wurde. Der Heiler war durch einen Eid gebunden, zu verschweigen, was er über die Abstammung des Knaben wusste. Die restliche Delegation, die ihn begleitet hatte, war ebenfalls nicht informiert. Als Sarek seine Kabine verließ, hatte er sorgfältig einen Plan zurechtgelegt. Er würde den Knaben mit nach Vulkan nehmen und ihn dort in die Obhut einer Person übergeben, der er bedingungslos vertrauen konnte – Seldans Mutter, T’Paja.

Und genau so geschah es. Offiziell adoptierte Sarek ein Waisenkind vulkanischer Abstammung, laut vulkanischem Recht wurde es damit zu einem vollwertigen Mitglied seiner Familie. Da die Wahrung der Privatsphäre höchsten Rang auf Vulkan hatte, musste Sarek keine Fragen über seine Beweggründe, noch über die genaue Herkunft des Kindes beantworten. Allein die Entscheidung, seinen Sohn nicht von seinem Bondmate und seiner Familie erziehen zu lassen, sondern von einer Frau, zu der er keinerlei familiäre Bindung mehr hatte, verursachte einige erhobene Augenbrauen. 

T’Paja war verwitwet und hatte sich gegen alle Versuche ihrer Familie verwehrt, erneut gebunden zu werden. Sie galt als exzentrisch, was sich hauptsächlich darauf bezog, dass sie und ihr Mann ihre drei Söhne nicht bereits im Kindesalter an einen Partner banden, sondern ihnen die Wahl selbst überließen und sie nicht zur vollständigen Unterdrückung ihrer Gefühle, sondern lediglich zu deren Kontrolle erzogen. Ihr Mann Sedes starb während eines Forschungsaufenthaltes auf einem Planeten am Rande des Imperiums. Die Forscher wurden von einem Angriff der Einheimischen völlig überrascht, die glaubten, das vulkanische Team gehöre zu einem Invasionstrupp. 

So starben 23 Vulkanier aufgrund einer fehlerhaften Programmierung minderwertiger Translatoren. 

Die Schwächung des Bandes durch die große Entfernung ermöglichte es den Heilern, es zu durchtrennen, ohne T’Pajas Leben in Gefahr zu bringen. Seldan, ihr jüngster Sohn, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt neun Jahre alt gewesen.

T’Paja nahm Sareks Sohn bei sich auf, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Sie gab ihm den Namen Spock – ein in Sareks Familie durchaus gebräuchlicher Name – und sorgte für seine Ausbildung.

Sarek hatte zu seinem Sohn eine zwiespältige Beziehung. Auf der einen Seite war ihm seine Existenz unangenehm, da die Umstände seiner Zeugung – wenn sie auch außerhalb von Sareks Macht lagen – mehr als würdelos waren. Doch zum anderen war er von seinem Sohn über Gebühr fasziniert. So oft es ihm möglich war, besuchte er Spock oder erkundigte sich bei T’Paja nach seinen Fortschritten. Er brachte ihm weitaus mehr Interesse entgegen, als den beiden Kindern, die seiner Verbindung mit T’Pal entsprangen. 

Spocks Entwicklung lag natürlich hinter der gleichaltriger vulkanischer Kinder zurück, körperlich, wie mental. Jedoch änderte sich das unter T’Pajas Betreuung sehr rasch. 

Als Spock sechzehn Jahre alt war, übergab ihn Sarek auf T’Pajas Drängen für ein Jahr in die Obhut der Großmeister in Gol, die seinen Geist zur Vollendung formen sollten. Danach begann Spock seine Ausbildung an der VSA. 

Keine zwei Jahre später wurde das Wissen um Spocks Vergangenheit innerhalb des Konzils publik gemacht. Es gelang weder Sarek noch Spock jemals, völlig herauszufinden, wie nach einer derart langen Zeit noch Aufzeichnungen des sadistischen Distriktleiters existieren konnten und noch weniger, was dessen Sohn dazu bewogen hatte, sie zu verkaufen. 

Um den Schaden zu begrenzen, blieb Sarek nur eine Wahl – er musste sich öffentlich von seinem Sohn lossagen. Gleichzeitig sorgte er jedoch dafür, dass Spock in die Akademie der imperialen Flotte auf Terra aufgenommen wurde, wo er eine Offiziersausbildung der wissenschaftlichen Laufbahn, die er einstmals angestrebt hatte, vorzog. 

 

# # # Ende Sareks Geschichte # # #

 

Er hatte stets um seine Herkunft gewusst, Sarek hatte ihm die Wahrheit nicht vorenthalten. 

Spock hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Ich unterwerfe mich nicht. Captain Kirk ist mein Vorgesetzter“, entgegnete er. 

Doch auch das Mädchen war wachsam und taxierte ihn unablässig. „Wohin werden wir gebracht?“, sagte sie, das Thema sprunghaft wechselnd. 

„Auf welchem Kurs befand sich das angebliche Sklavenschiff?“, antwortete Spock mit einer Gegenfrage. 

Saavik zuckte mit den Schultern, eine sehr menschliche Geste. Offenbar hatte sie in der Vergangenheit über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg Kontakt mit Menschen. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Spock glaubte ihr. Niemand würde sich die Mühe machen und Geiseln über ihren Bestimmungsort aufklären. Er sah sie an. „Wer bist du?“, fragte er. „Wer sind deine Eltern?“

Saavik schwieg lange. „Meine Eltern sind tot“, sagte sie dann. „Die der meisten anderen Kinder auch. Deshalb lebten wir in der Ranegor-Kolonie auf...“ Sie stoppte abrupt, biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie erkannte, dass sie zu viel gesagt hatte.

Ranegor - diese Kolonie war Spock unbekannt, doch jetzt, da er ihren Namen kannte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, die Spur der Kinder zurück zu verfolgen. „Wie ging die Entführung vor sich?“

Saavik presste die Lippen aufeinander und schien in ihren vorherigen Zustand trotzigen Schweigens zurückgefallen zu sein. 

Spocks Hand glitt unbewusst über das Sklavenmal, das - im Gegensatz zu Saaviks - keine Narbe war, die er mit Stolz tragen konnte. 

Abscheu stieg plötzlich in ihm auf, durchbrach seine mentalen Barrieren, die der Kontakt mit Saavik geschwächt haben musste. Er hatte nichts getan, um die Schande seiner Geburt zu tilgen. Die Erziehung auf Vulkan hatte die auf Katala eingebrannten Verhaltensweisen eines Sklaven nicht ausgelöscht, nur überdeckt. 

Er dachte an seinen Vater, an den Schmerz, den das Durchtrennen aller familiärer Bande für sie beide mit sich gebracht hatte. Er erinnerte sich an seine Rückkehr aus Gol, zwei Jahre vor diesem Tag – Sarek zeigte den Stolz, den er empfand, dass seinen Sohn das Gefallen der Großmeister auf Gol gefunden hatte. 

Sarek hatte daran geglaubt, dass Spock zu etwas Höherem geboren war, dass er eines Tages das Oberhaupt des Clans werden würde. Stattdessen war er nun nicht mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Pirat und Sklave eines sadistischen Menschen, der seine Lust an ihm befriedigte, wann immer es ihm gefiel. 

In diesem Augenblick traf Spock die Entscheidung, Saavik zu retten. Sie sollte nicht eines Tages das gleiche Bedauern wie er erfahren müssen. Entschlossen stand Spock auf, nahm Saavik am Arm und führte sie in den kleinen Hygienealkoven, der sich an jede Offizierskabine anschloss – im Gegensatz zur Crew, die mit Gemeinschaftsräumen vorliebnehmen musste. Überrascht folgte ihm das Mädchen, ohne Widerstand zu leisten.

Spock schloss die Tür und aktivierte die Sonics der Dusche. Saavik riss sich von ihm los und blickte ihn misstrauisch an. Spock hatte vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden, wie er die Frequenzen der Reinigungsstrahlen so verändern konnte, dass sie ihre Funktion erfüllten, gleichzeitig jedoch eventuelle Wanzen und Kameras störten. Zwar wusste er nicht sicher, ob Kirk es auch gewagt hatte, das Quartier seines Ersten Offiziers abzuhören, undenkbar war es jedoch keineswegs. Er kniete sich vor Saavik, streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren. „Saavik, ich werde dir helfen.“

„Helfen?“, wiederholte sie. Das Misstrauen in ihren schwarzen Augen, das nie ganz nachgelassen hatte, flackerte neu auf. Ihre Gedanken spiegelten sich darin wieder – sie glaubte, der Offizier stelle ihr eine Falle. 

Spock drehte die Hand, so dass die Handfläche nach oben zeigte. „Mein Geist ist offen“, sagte er leise auf vulkanisch. 

Saavik sah ihn lange Zeit an und Spock hielt ihrem Blick regungslos stand. Sie leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, streckte dann langsam die Hand aus und legte sie in Spocks Handfläche – noch immer angespannt, dazu bereit, sie sofort zurückzuziehen. 

Spock drehte seine Hand unter ihrer, bis sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten – und wartete. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit verging, bis er das erste, zaghafte mentale Tasten des Mädchens in seinem Bewusstsein spürte. 

Dieses Mal war er besser darauf vorbereitet, auf ihre kaum gezügelte Emotionalität, die er – entgegen allem, was ihm als gelehrt worden war - nicht als Schwäche betrachten konnte. Und dann kamen ihren Erinnerungen…

...der Angriff auf Ranegor, die Kolonie entpuppte sich als Orbitalstation, die um einen toten Planeten kreiste. Gezieltes Phaserfeuer vernichtete die Energieversorgung, die Kinder konnten es durch die großen Sichtfenster des Unterrichtsraumes verfolgen. 

Einige der kleineren Kinder begannen zu weinen, als es schlagartig dunkel und kalt wurde. Der Lehrer, in dem Spock einen andorianischen Wissenschaftler wiedererkannte, der seit einigen Jahren als verschollen galt, forderte sie auf, Ruhe zu bewahren, obwohl seine hektisch zuckenden Fühler seine eigene Aufregung verrieten. Er ordnete an, den Raum schnellstmöglich zu verlassen und in die Schutzquartiere zu gehen, die – per Transporter zu erreichen – im Inneren des toten Planeten angelegt worden waren. 

Ganz offensichtlich rechneten die Schöpfer dieser Kolonie aus welchen Gründen auch immer mit Anfeindungen. 

Nur zwei Kinder konnten den Raum verlassen, dann materialisierten mehrere Personen in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers. Sie trugen Schutzkleidung und Helme, die es unmöglich machten, sie zu identifizieren. Einer der Eindringlinge warf eine kleine weiße Kugel auf den Boden, die beim Aufprall explodierte. Sofort verbreitete sich beißender Qualm. 

An diesem Punkt rissen Saaviks Gedanken ab. Spock vermutete, dass es sich um ein Betäubungsmittel gehandelt hatte. 

Saavik erwachte in einer Kajüte auf dem Sklavenschiff, zusammen mit den anderen Kindern, die später mit ihr auf die Enterprise kamen. Ein Mann, dessen Gesicht verhüllt war, verabreichte ihnen Spitzen, die die anderen Kinder in einer Art Dämmerschlaf hielt, bei Saavik jedoch aufgrund ihrer Abstammung nur Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen verursachten. 

Sie war die ganze Zeit über bei Bewusstsein geblieben, allerdings brachte dies Spock keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Die Kinder verbrachten den Flug eingesperrt in einem Raum, in unregelmäßigen Abständen kam ein vermummter Mann, um ihnen Nahrung zu bringen und ihren Zustand zu kontrollieren. Bis zum Aufbringen des Piratenschiffes durch die ISS Enterprise verging die Zeit in diesem unmessbaren Ablauf.

Spock beendete die Gedankenverschmelzung. Zwar wäre es ihm nun ein leichtes gewesen, all ihre Erinnerungen zu sehen und so zu erfahren, was er wissen wollte, doch fühlte er sich seltsamerweise verpflichtet, ihr Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen. 

Sein vulkanisches Erbe, das unbedingte Achtung der Privatsphäre anderer verlangte, dominierte hier. Saavik wich vor ihm zurück, doch er konnte im Moment keine Angst oder Misstrauen in ihr ausmachen, nur reine Erschöpfung. 

Der Vulkanier erhob sich und schaltete die Sonics ab. Alles, was er jetzt zu sagen hatte und nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt war, konnte er über die mentale Verbindung, die sich während des Kontakts zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen gebildet hatte, mitteilen. „Du kannst gehen“, sagte er, richtete sich auf und entriegelte die Tür.

Sie nickte und huschte zurück in die Kabine. 

Spock folgte ihr nach einem Moment. Saavik saß auf dem Bett, was er mit einem Nicken kommentierte. Sie lächelte scheu, kaum mehr als ein flüchtiges Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel und doch wandte der Vulkanier den Blick ab.

 

* * *

 

Eine halbe Stunde später rief ihn das Interkom in Kirks Kabine. Der Captain der Enterprise durchquerte sein Quartier wie ein eingesperrter Tiger. Und ungefähr so wütend war er auch. 

„Es gibt einen Spion an Bord“, begann er ohne Einleitung. „Jemand hat eine Nachricht an das Hauptkommando gegeben und von unserer „Entdeckung“ berichtet. Offenbar weiß man dort auch, um wen es sich bei den Kindern handelt, denn ich habe den Befehl erhalten, sofort den nächsten Stützpunkt anzufliegen“, erklärte er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Ich will bis morgen Mittag wissen, wer der Verräter ist und was er dafür bekommen hat, Spock.“ 

„Natürlich, Sir.“ 

Spocks stoische Miene verriet nichts von den Gedankengängen, die sich dahinter abspielten, aber Kirk musterte ihn misstrauisch aus halb zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass nicht mein Erster Offizier mich verrät“, sagte er gefährlich leise.

„Sir.“ Spock wandte sich mit einem Nicken ab, ohne eine Antwort zu geben.

„Spock!“

„Ja, Captain?“ Langsam drehte sich Spock wieder um.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, du kannst gehen.“ Kirk war in die Schlafnische zurückgewichen und setzte sich jetzt auf das Bett.

„Captain... die Nachforschungen werden einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich sollte sie sofort und ohne Verzögerung beginnen“, wandte der Vulkanier vorsichtig ein.

Kirk schnitt eine Grimasse, betätigte dann einen Knopf an einer Schalttafel über dem Bett. „Gut. Dann sieh‘ zu, dass du mir auch zufriedenstellende Ergebnisse liefern kannst, Spock. Du kannst gehen.“

Spock entfernte sich rasch. Als er die Kabine verließ, kam Marlena auf ihn zu. Die schöne Frau war Kirks bevorzugte weibliche Mätresse. Sie warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, da Spocks Favoritenrolle ihre Stellung gefährdete. Gegen eine andere Frau konnte sie konkurrieren – doch nicht gegen diesen Mann. 

Er beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern eilte in seine Kabine zurück. Marlenas Hass blieb ihm unverständlich, da er im Gegensatz zu ihr Kirks Bett nicht freiwillig teilte.

Saavik schlief. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf sie ließ er sich am Schreibtisch nieder und aktivierte den Computer, um die Suche nach dem Verräter in Auftrag zu geben. 

Als erstes würde der Computer alle ausgehenden Nach-richten nach speziellen Codes und Schlüsselwörtern durchsuchen. Spock wäre nicht der erfolgreiche Erste Offizier gewesen, der er war, hätte er nicht längst einen Verdacht, bei wem es sich um den Verräter handelte – Pavel Chekov, der junge Emporkömmling, dem sein Posten als Chef der Sicherheitsabteilung keineswegs zufriedenstellte und der nur zu gerne Kirks Kommando übernommen hätte. Es hatte in den letzten Monaten verstärkt Angriffe auf Kirk gegeben und Spock hatte die Spur oft bis zu dem ehrgeizigen Sicherheitschef zurückverfolgen können – ohne dieses Wissen preis zu geben. Das erwies sich jetzt als ausgesprochen vorteilhaft... 

Spock aktivierte einige private Dateien und begann eine Nachricht zu verfassen, die verschlüsselt und über diverse Transferpunkte sicher seinen Vater erreichen würde. Es galt keine Zeit zu verlieren, damit die Mitteilung Vulkan rechtzeitig erreichen würde. Trotzdem formulierte er sie sehr sorgfältig und verspürte einen Hauch von Bedauern, dass die Vater-Sohn-Bindung zwischen ihm und Sarek zertrennt war – er hätte Sareks Rat uneingeschränkt willkommen geheißen…

Eine zweite Nachricht ging auf gleichem Wege an T’Paja, in der Spock sie bat, sich Saaviks anzunehmen. Bei ihr wusste er sie in guten Händen. 

Die dritte Nachricht schließlich, die er verfasste, war die kürzeste. Sie würde zeitverzögert an das Oberkommando der imperialen Flotte übermittelt werden. In ihr bezichtigte sich Spock selbst des Verrats. 

Es belastete ihn kaum, diese Nachricht zu senden, die er als Teil seiner Pflicht ansah, als Bestandteil seines alten Lebens, das mit dem Absenden der Mitteilung beendet sein würde. Spock wusste, dass ihm kein Prozess wegen Hochverrats bevorstand – dafür würde Kirk sorgen... 

Er sicherte die Dateien vor vorzeitiger Entdeckung und sandte die Nachrichten ab. Dann begann er mit den Kursberechnungen.

Zwei Stunden später stand Spock vor dem Bett und betrachtete erneut das schlafende Mädchen. Dieses Mal stellte er sich nicht die Frage nach ihren Träumen – ein Lächeln lag auf ihren kindlichen Zügen. Er verspürte den Wunsch, sie zu fragen, was sie träumte. Seine eigenen Träume waren oft nur verschwommene Erinnerungen an sein Leben auf Katala oder an die erste, verwirrende Zeit auf Vulkan. 

Als er die Hand ausstreckte, um sie zu wecken, schlug sie die Augen auf. Sofort trat wieder Misstrauen in ihren Blick.

„Folge mir. Leise“, wies er sie an. 

Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns glitt Saavik vom Bett und tat, was er ihr befohlen hatte. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, als er die Hand um ihren Oberarm schloss und sie nach draußen auf den Korridor führte. 

Als sie Anstalten machte, sich zu wehren, öffnete Spock seinen Geist. Ich werde dir und den anderen helfen, Saavik. Vertraue mir. Vertraue mir! Er erhielt keine Antwort, doch ihr Widerstand erlahmte. Dann übermittelte er ihr seinen Fluchtplan. Und spürte Hoffnung in ihr erwachen. Sie sah ihn an, jedes Misstrauen war aus ihrem Blick verschwunden, mit den großen, staunenden Augen eines Kindes. 

Spock wusste, dass die Wache Kirk melden würde, dass er das Mädchen zu den anderen Kindern gebracht hatte, doch der Captain würde daraus kaum einen anderen Schluss ziehen, als das der Vulkanier ihrer überdrüssig geworden war. 

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht – ein Vulkanier, hieß es, brach nie sein Wort – dem Eid des Gehorsams und der Loyalität, den er bei seinem Eintritt in die Flotte abgelegt hatte, entgegen zu handeln. Sollte sein Plan gelingen und er sogar Kirks Rache entgehen, dann stand ihm nur der Weg eines rituellen Selbstmordes offen. Doch inzwischen war er zu weit gegangen, um sich davon noch aufhalten zu lassen. 

Die Wache öffnete auf seinen Befehl hin die Tür zum Quartier der Kinder und er schob Saavik unsanft hinein. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte.

Spock betrat indessen den nächsten Turbolift und ließ sich in den Shuttlehangar bringen, der um diese Stunde verlassen war. Zuerst setzte er sämtliche Überwachungsanlagen außer Funktion, gab aber dem Computer sofort eine Sicherheitsbestätigung, damit kein Alarm auf der Brücke ausgelöst wurde und begann dann mit der Überprüfung und Programmierung von Kirks privatem Shuttle. Der Mensch hatte keine Ahnung davon, dass Spock längst alle Codes und Sicherungen geknackt hatte. Die komplizierten Kursänderungen, die verhindern sollten, dass das Shuttle anhand der hinterlassenen, jedoch flüchtigen Treibstoffspur vorzeitig aufgespürt werden konnte, benötigten die meiste Zeit. 

Das besondere an Kirks Shuttle war die Tarnvorrichtung, die – natürlich illegal – direkt aus dem romulanischen Reich kam (wo sie vor allem zur Spionage eingesetzt wurde) und die mit imperialen Geräten nicht zu Enttarnen war. Rihannsu hütete ihre Geheimnisse selbst vor Verbündeten.

Er verließ den Hangar und kehrte zurück in den Teil des Schiffes, in dem die Kinder untergebracht waren. Die Wache, die ihn überrascht anblickte, schaltete er mit einem raschen Betäubungsgriff aus und entriegelte die Tür. 

Saavik war es offenbar gelungen, die Kinder zu beruhigen. Sie folgten ihr und Spock widerspruchslos. Ohne sich die Zeit für Erklärungen zu nehmen, führte Spock die Kinder in den Hangar und hieß sie in das Shuttle klettern. Saavik war die letzte. 

Sie blieb in der Tür stehen, als Spock die anderen Kinder anwies, sich zu setzen und die Sicherheitsnetze zu aktivieren. Dann wandte er sich Saavik zu. Ohne zu zögern streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen und er ergriff sie. Flüchtig strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre – ein stummer Abschied – und ein wortloses Versprechen. 

Ein kleiner Teil seines Ichs war sicher in Saaviks Bewusstsein verwoben, dafür hatte er gesorgt, als er ihr seine Pläne übermittelte. Sie barg sein ganzes Leben in sich – und eine Nachricht für Sarek, obwohl sie sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Es würde die Zeit kommen, zu der sie es erfuhr – und er hoffte, sie würde ihm verzeihen, dass er es ohne ihre Einwilligung getan hatte. 

Spock zog seine Hand zurück, löste seinen Dolch vom Gürtel, legte ihn in ihre Hand und schloss ihre Finger darüber. Sie blickte ihn an, lächelte – und wirbelte dann herum, um sich ebenfalls zu setzen und zu sichern. 

Spock betätigte die äußeren Kontrollen, um die Tür des Shuttles zu schließen. Damit startete er automatisch das Programm, das er dem Bordcomputer eingegeben hatte. Er verließ den Hangar nur Sekunden, bevor die Triebwerke zündeten und löste in einem Nebenraum das Öffnen der Hangartore aus. 

Das Shuttle schoss in einem riskanten Manöver, doch unaufhaltsam, aus der Öffnung und löste sich dann scheinbar in Luft auf, als die Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert wurde. Spock schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 

Hinter ihm öffnete sich mit einem schrillen, mechanischen Kreischen die Tür, die er nach dem Eintreten verriegelt hatte. Ruhig wandte er sich um. 

Kirk stand vor ihm, daneben Marlena. 

„Ich habe es gesehen, er hat die Kinder mitgenommen“, sagte sie hasserfüllt. „Als ich in meine Kabine zurück wollte.“ 

Hinter ihr erschien Kirks Leibwache, die Phaser im Anschlag. 

Der Captain der Enterprise musterte seinen Ersten Offizier – sehr ruhig, sehr kalt. Er hatte die Situation sofort erfasst. „Ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt, bis zu diesem Moment“, meint er gelassen, fast heiter. „Du weißt, was ich mit Verrätern mache?“ 

Spock bewegte sich nicht. Er sah Kirk nur an, als der ihn anspuckte und seinen Phaser beiseite warf. 

Der Mensch nahm seinen Dolch vom Gürtel. 

Spock dachte an das scheue Lächeln auf Saaviks Gesicht, an Augen, die Geheimnisse zu hüten wussten. Ihr Bild verschwamm zu undeutlichen Schlieren. Er hoffte, sie war in Sicherheit. 

Dann war da nichts mehr, als ein kurzer, brennender Schmerz - und Dunkelheit. 

 

Ende


End file.
